Motor vehicles are increasingly being equipped with assist systems which support the driver in driving the vehicle and relieve him of certain tasks. One example of such an assist system is an ACC system (Adaptive Cruise Control) which permits automatic speed regulation and automatic regulation of the distance from a vehicle traveling ahead. Advanced systems of this type are being developed and make it possible to automatically brake the host vehicle to a standstill, e.g., when approaching the tail end of a traffic jam, and also permit automatic start when the vehicle ahead begins moving again. Systems of this type have also been proposed for use in city traffic. A start assist system is understood to refer to that part of such a system which controls automatic resumption of driving of the vehicle after a standstill.
The long-range locating system is usually a radar system (LRR; long-range radar), optionally in combination with a video and image processing system.
Many vehicles are also equipped with a park assist system in which ultrasonic sensors are used as near-range sensors.